<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033524">Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#cuddles, #fluff, #nightmares, #sleep, #soft greg, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex can’t sleep, so he goes to take a cold shower. Someone knocks at the door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg Davies/Alex Horne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok hi, this is my first time writing fanfic so sorry if it’s not that good </p><p>also there are probably some misspelled words here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex woke up. He went to check his phone, it said 2.03 am.</p><p> “Jesus Christ, those nightmares keep returning” Alex mumbled as he turned his phone off. He figured he should probably go back to sleep. He was drenched in sweat, it usually wasn’t this bad.<br/>
After twisting and turning for about 20 minutes or so, he decided it was best to go take a shower. Alex walked towards the hallway to go get a towel. After he had got his towel and other necesities he carefully walked towards the bathroom, trying not to wake Greg. It was 2.03 am after all, it would be rude to wake him up. He turned the shower’s heat down to ice cold, it was what he prefered. Alex had never quite understood why most people disliked cold showers, maybe it was just one of his quirks. </p><p>Alex heard a knock on his door as he was putting on his pyjamas. He had finished his cold shower.</p><p> “Alex?” He heard a soft voice say. It was Greg. His voice was so soft it almost sounded like he was whispering. At the same time his voice was very clear, as though he wanted to make sure that Alex heard him. Alex quickly put on his red pyjamas and went to open the door. He didn’t want to keep him waiting. </p><p>“Sorry, Greg. Did I wake you up?” Alex said whilst holding on to the door handle. He looked up at the tall figure. Greg was wearing a tight black t-shirt, and some loose trousers.</p><p> “Sort of. I was just half asleep since I went to bed about ten minutes ago. Why are you showering at this time of day?” Greg said curiously. Alex was never up this late, so he understood why Greg might have been a little concerned about it.</p><p> “I had a nightmare, and therefore I took a shower.” Alex said quickly, as he threw the towel across the bathroom. It landed perfectly in the clothing bin. “I’ve had trouble sleeping lately, for no reason at all.” He continued. Greg looked down at him, with a comforting facial expression. He sighed.</p><p> “Why haven’t you told me? You know that you can talk with me about these things.” Greg said, reaching for Alex’s hand. “Do you want to sleep in my room for tonight? You probably haven’t had a good night sleep in a while.” Greg said. Alex smiled as he looked down at his hand.</p><p> “Sure, I could use that.” </p><p>They walked towards Greg’s bedroom. His room was abnormaly tidy. They both climbed into bed, Alex on the right, and Greg on the left. Greg once again reached for Alex’s hand, but Alex didn’t mind. He actually found it quite comforting whenever Greg would reach for his hand, it made him feel some sense of comfort. Even if he did it on television for everyone to see, he didn’t mind.</p><p>“Do you wanna talk about your dream?” Greg said as he turned his head to face Alex.</p><p>“No, not really. But I appreciate you caring about it.” Alex said, as he let out a small sigh.</p><p>“No worries. If you change your mind or if this happens again, remember that I’m always here if you need someone to talk to, alright?” Greg said as he entwined his fingers with Alex’s. Alex turned to face Greg, and then nodded. Greg let go of Alex’s hand and switched to a more comfortable position to sleep in.</p><p>“Goodnight.” Greg said, followed by a short yawn.</p><p>“Night.”</p><p> </p><p>Greg woke up about an hour later with Alex turning and twisting rapidly by his side. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to see more clearly whilst mumbling something to himself. Greg reached out his hand and lightly shook Alex’s unconscious body.</p><p>“Alex, wake up. It’s just a dream, nothing else.” Greg sat up. “Alex, wake up.” He repeated himself several times until finally Alex stopped twisting and turning. He suddenly opened his eyes. Alex looked over at Greg, and started to tear up.</p><p>“I’m tired of all these fucking nightmares. I haven’t had a good night sleep in ages.” Alex said, wiping his eyes to stop a tear from falling. Greg had never heard Alex so frustrated before, and he certainly did not like seeing him like this. Greg felt helpless, because he felt as though there was not anything he could do to make Alex feel better.</p><p>“Is there anything I can do to help?” Greg said, as he cupped alex’s cheek with one of his hands. Greg’s hand was big enough to cover almost all of Alex’s face. He lightly caressed his cheek as he waited for Alex to respond, giving him the time he needed.</p><p>“Can you just- hold me for a bit?” Alex said after a few seconds of hesitation. Greg smiled as he let go of his cheek. Soon after, Alex felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. For the first time in a while, Alex felt completely at ease. He felt a pair of lips press against his cheek.</p><p>“I love you, Alex.” Greg said as he laid his head down. Alex smiled.</p><p>“I love you too, Greg.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>